the_magic_storefandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Gabba Gabba!
''Yo Gabba Gabba! ''is an educational television program created by Scott Schultz and Christian Jacobs. Yo Gabba Gabba is a lively, musical, entertaining series set in 4 realms of a land and deals with dilemmas, challenges and issues common to very young children, like biting your friends, or not owning up. Yo Gabba Gabba is aimed at three-six year old children and with colorful, lovable characters like Muno, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, and DJ Lance, children can completely identify. These characters move like real children, they laugh at the same things they do, sing the same songs, play the same games and see the world in the same way. The mixture of story, song and creative activity provides excellent opportunities for children to learn through play. The Yo Gabba Gabba Cast is extremely musical and singing and dancing are an important ingredient of the programs. The live touring stage show reflects their love of music and children are encouraged to join in with songs and actions. Characters * DJ Lance Rock – A DJ who is the narrator and friend of the other characters. He is portrayed by Lance Robertson. * Muno – A friendly male red cyclops. He's the tallest, is somewhat clumsy and has a close bond with Foofa (though she also bonds with Brobee in the same way). He is also the band's guitarist. In the episodes "Family", "Circus", and "Baby", his family makes an appearance. During Super Bowl XLIV, he appeared in a commercial for the Kia Sorento. His realm resembles the moon, another planet, or a desert and he has a pet horse. He has three stomachs as seen in the X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Halloween" (#13). However another X-ray in the Season 1 episode "Imagine" (#20) shows him with one stomach, a normal heart and lungs. He is voiced by Adam Deibert. * Foofa – A female flower bubble character who's "pink and happy." She loves flowers, rainbows and unicorns and can play the tambourine. Her realm is a spring or summer meadow. She is voiced by Emma Jacobs. * Brobee – He is the smallest and the youngest of the gabbas, a small, male green monster and the baby of the gabbas. He is the drummer for the Gabba band. He is the only "primary" character whose facial expression changes depending on the situation; his usual smile turning into a frown, and vice versa. He is often subjected to trying new foods. His realm is a vast autumn forest. It is mentioned that he is four years old. He is voiced by Amos Watene. * Toodee – A blue female arctic cat-dragon who likes to have fun. She has a close bond with Plex and is the bassist for the Gabba band. She lives in a winter arctic realm, with icicles. She is voiced by Erin Pearce. * Plex – A male magic yellow robot and the oldest of the gabbas. He is portrayed as being smart and as the leader of Gabba Land. Plex usually teaches lessons to his friends and is a father figure to the gang. He can also use his special ray to bring things into existence. He plays the keytar. He has no realm in particular, though he seems to have a "docking station" between Foofa and Brobee's realms. In "Gabbaland Begins, Plex is the last in DJ Lance's original creations after he goes through Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Toodee, although, Brobee is supposedly a four-year-old in the show. He is voiced by Christian Jacobs. Jingles Celebirtes, such as Biz Markie and YMCK, perform Jingles on the show. Some of them were on the Super Music Friends Show Life Lessons The Show taught Life Lessons through Music. In "Sleep", they taught that your body needs energy so you can run faster. In "Together", they taught that you never bite someone on the arm. Merchindising Yo Gabba Gabba! ''is known for its extensive merchandising, which includes many books, video/audio media, and toys Today there is a live touring show, ''Yo Gabba Gabba! LIVE!, which has traveled across North America since 2009. External links * nickjr.com/yo-gabba-gabba * yogabbagabba.tv Category:Magic Store Shows Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Culture